


we were built to fall apart...

by justsomejerk



Series: malex: out of the woods [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mentions of Alex Manes/Original Male Characters, Mentions of Explicit Sex, Past Miluca, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/pseuds/justsomejerk
Summary: Michael thinks sex and some pretty words are enough to win Alex back.He's wrong.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Original Male Character(s), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: malex: out of the woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656865
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	we were built to fall apart...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this.
> 
> I might fix this eventually, I might not.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's Out of the Woods.
> 
> Edited to reference that house Alex now apparently has according to 2x01.

It had been months, but Alex still let him in the front door of his house. He let Michael ramble on with apologies and guilt over his recent behaviour. When Michael approached him with that familiar intent in his eyes, he didn't stop the kiss. 

Their first kiss in ten months.

It wasn't long before they were in the bedroom. As Michael stripped Alex of his clothing, he noted this would be their first time in Alex's bed. _The first of so many times._ He shivered at the thought, delighting in how easy it was to fall back together.

The moment Alex is fully bare for him, he lets his thighs fall open. Michael is crawling up the bed, running fingertips up Alex's left leg, kissing his stump gently before pushing it up into the air and crouching to get his fingers and mouth where he really wants them.

Michael is surprised to find Alex already prepared, loose enough to take him.

“Fuck, darling. You've been fingering yourself?”

Looking down at him past the planes of his own exposed and taut body, Alex looks him in the eye, the want gone and replaced by something unsettlingly neutral. “No.”

_Oh._

Michael knows it shouldn't hit him this hard, but it does. Before he can stop himself, he hears the jealousy erupt in sharp bursts. “Who was it? When? Was it in this bed?”

“What did you expect, that I would just wait for you?”

“No.” _Yes._ “I thought we made up. I apologized for everything.”

“Made up? You didn't even wait for me to respond before getting your hands on me. Fucking you doesn't mean I've accepted your apology.”

Michael wishes he could will his body to move from the uncomfortable position leaning on his haunches in only his tight boxer briefs. Alex's body is now a tightened coil; he has pulled his left leg to his chest and covered up with a sheet, and his face is aflame with frustration and words unsaid.

Alex sighs and looks away, deflated. “I’m not sure why this is a problem. Epic sex is what I’m good for, right? What does it matter that other men realize that now too?”

“I thought you were mine.” He knew a split second before the words were out they were a mistake, but still, he said them. He doesn't know why. Maybe he craves the fight. 

Alex has always been brilliant in a fight.

Michael is on edge as he watches the fire grow in Alex's eyes. He wants to be engulfed. It's what he's been missing these past months. 

Without Alex, it's all just empty.

But the spark behind his eyes fades and instead Alex throws the sheet back and reaches for a pair of sweatpants and his crutch. He doesn’t bother looking Michael in the eye as he speaks. “I _was_ yours. I've always been yours. I was yours when we had that first fight and you called me a coward for joining the Air Force. I was yours every single time I showed up at the ranch and even more so every time I left. I was stupidly still yours after you fucked my best friend, knowing exactly who she was to me. I was yours when I came here after Caulfield and said what I've been wanting to say for years, when I waited at your place for hours and you never showed up, when you blamed me for what my father did, when you actually had the gall to _date_ my best friend. But now?” Alex is leaning on his crutch now, standing at the door to his bedroom when he finally looks Michael in the eye. “Now, I’m mine. That’s it.”

Michael has never seen steel in Alex’s eyes before. He’s seen caution, guardedness. Glimpses of vulnerability. Hints of joy, subdued in classic Alex fashion.

This is something else. 

Alex is staring at him, his expression cold. A hand wrapped tightly around the doorknob. 

Michael, barely keeping up with the shift in atmosphere, walks through, into the hallway. He has barely turned around to say something – _anything_ – to Alex to turn things around when the bedroom door shuts and he can hear Alex shuffling back towards the bed.

He drives home alone.


End file.
